Glee Fighters Battle
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Why not have a battle against both the male versus the female members of Glee Fighters in some sort of song cover tournament? Piccolo, on the other hand, is on each side of the group for a transgender member. Let the voice begins!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original lyrics of 24k and Ain't My Fault. -AymNaruGeta**

"Welcome to the first annual A Combatta (A Capella) Tournaments!" The announcer, Piccolo himself, was standing in the middle of the arena. Even though he is part of the Glee Fighters, he is obviously the only asexual member who beat-box every A Capella he and everyone else covered. "In standing the left side of the arena, we have the Glee Fighter Boys!" In standing the right side of the arena, we have the Glee Fighter Girls!"

The males (Leader Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Whis, Laios, and Syndro) are standing in the left side of the arena as the females (Leader Oturan, Q.S., Gwen Meda, Jinbee, Hoyoko, and Hydrid) are standing in the other side of the arena.

"Hey! No fair! We don't have any gods in our team!" Hoyoko shouted. "No offense, but I think there's too much sopranos in our group," said Jinbee. "Jinbee had made a point there, Hoyoko, I'm sure we can defeat them," Gwen Meda said. "I'm also Whis's apprentice." "Things really get surprising when I challenged Gramps every time, but this singing battle, that's for sure," said Quartz Sorceress. "Goku on the other hand, is partly a soprano."

"Well, I hope the girls are breaking the window, and not at my ears!" Laios laughed, raising his normal voice. His voice was as high as Goku. "Who says something about your ears, Lying Hoes? I would be ticked with their screeching voice!" growled Vegeta. "I keep telling you I'm Laios!" Laios shouted. "Shut up or I'll shout toward the both of your ears and disqualified the whole group!" shouted Piccolo, in the distance. Everyone except Whis covered their ears, especially Beerus, from the loud noise from Piccolo in the microphone. That completely shuts everyone up.

Piccolo clear his throat. "Three rules are requirement for more points: the arrangement of one song, the pitch of background singers, and me who can beatbox the entire song. Before we start, the leader of each group will be playing rock, paper, scissor. Whoever won, they will go first to cover their A Capella. Whoever loses, will go after the winner. During each cover of the A Capella, I will be part of your group to beatbox the whole song. Whoever had the most points will be the winner of A Combatta (A Capella) Tournament next year. Please commence, A Capella leaders."

Goku and Oturan stand in the center of the stage. "I was not planning for this, Goku," Oturan said. "Me neither, but what the heck?" said Goku, in a cheerful voice. "Rock, paper scissors, shoot!" The two A Capella leaders shouted in unison. Looks like Goku chooses scissor as Oturan chooses paper. "Well, you won fair and square," Oturan said, smirking. "...let's see what you and your male group can figure out one song to do cover!"

"Goku's group wins, and they are going first," said Piccolo. "State your names, and tell me what song you will be covering."

Dragon Ball Z Parody: 24K

Covered by Glee Fighters Boys (Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, Whis, Laios, and Syndro) featuring Piccolo

"My name's Goku."

"I'm Vegeta."

"Beerus, the God of Destruction."

"Whis of Creation God."

"Name's Laios."

"And my name is Syndro."

"We will take on as a Glee Fighter Boys." The six males spoke in unison. "We'll be covering the song 24K."

Piccolo stand behind Goku and Vegeta where he was in the center of the left side of the stage.

(Background music played.)

 _[Intro]_

 _Syndro (autotune): Tonight_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios: (Ooh…)_

 _Syndro (autotune): I just want to take you higher_

 _All (autotune): Throw your hands up in the sky_

 _Let's set this party off right…_

 _"Whoa, they're good with the intro," Jinbee said, exclaiming._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Goku (normal tune): Players,_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _All (normal tune): Put yo' pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Goku: (Girls, what y'all trying to do?)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: What y'all trying to do?_

 _All: 24 karat magic in the air_

 _Whis: Head to toe so player_

 _Goku: Uh, look out!_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku: Pop pop, it's show time_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Show time)_

 _Goku: Show time_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Show time)_

 _All: Guess who's back again?_

 _Beerus: (trilling)_

 _Goku: Oh, they don't know?_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Go on tell 'em)_

 _Goku: Oh, they don't know?_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Go on tell 'em)_

 _Goku: I bet they know soon as we walk in_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Showin' up)_

 _Goku: Wearing Cuban links,_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Yeah)_

 _Goku: Designer minks,_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Yeah)_

 _Goku: Inglewood's finest shoes_

 _All: (Whoop, whoop)_

 _Goku: Don't look too hard_

 _Might hurt ya'self_

 _All: Known to give the color red the blues_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku: Ooh, killin', I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Keep up)_

 _Goku: So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Keep up)_

 _Goku (at Vegeta): Why you mad? Fix ya face_

 _Ain't my fault y'all be jocking_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Keep up)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Goku: Players only, come on_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _All: Put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Goku: (Girls, what y'all trying to do?)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: What y'all trying to do?_

 _All: 24 karat magic in the air_

 _Whis: Head to toe so player_

 _Goku: Uh, look out!_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku: Second verse for the hustlas_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Hustlas)_

 _Goku: Gangstas_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Gangstas)_

 _Goku: Bad… and ya ugly… friends_

 _Laios: (laughs)_

 _Goku: Can I preach?_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Uh-oh)_

 _Goku: Can I preach?_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Uh-oh)_

 _Goku: I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in_

 _All: First_

 _Goku: Take your sip,_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Sip)_

 _Goku: Do your dip,_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Dip)_

 _Goku: Spend your money like money ain't..._

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Money ain't...)_

 _All: (Whoop, whoop)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: We too fresh_

 _Goku: Got to blame it on Jesus_

 _All: Hashtag blesse_

 _Goku: They ain't ready for me, uh!_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku: I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Keep up)_

 _Goku: So many pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Keep up)_

 _Goku (at Vegeta): Why you mad? Fix ya face_

 _Ain't my fault y'all be jocking_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: (Keep up)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Goku: Players only, come on_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _All: Put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Laios: (Hey girls)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Syndro: What y'all trying to do?_

 _Laios: (What y'all trying to do?)_

 _All: 24 karat magic in the air_

 _Laios: (vocalizing)_

 _Whis: Head to toe so player_

 _Goku: Uh, look out!_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku: (Wooh)_

 _Everywhere I go they be like_

 _Beerus/Syndro (autotune): Ooh, so player_

 _Goku: Ooh_

 _Everywhere I go they be like_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro (autotune): Ooh, so player_

 _Goku: Ooh_

 _Everywhere I go they be like_

 _Beerus/Syndro (autotune): Ooh, so player ooh..._

 _Goku: Now, now, now_

 _Watch me break it down like_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro (normal tune): (Break it down like)_

 _Goku: (Uh)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: 24 karat, 24 karat magic_

 _Goku: What's that sound?_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios/Syndro: 24 karat, 24 karat magic_

 _Goku: Come on now_

 _All: 24 karat, 24 karat magic_

 _Goku: Don't fight the feeling_

 _Invite the feeling_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Syndro: Just put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Laios: (Moon...)_

 _Goku: (Girls, what y'all trying to do?)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Syndro: What y'all trying to do?_

 _Laios: (Tell me what you trying to do?)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Beerus/Whis: 24 karat magic in the air_

 _Laios: (harmonizing)_

 _Whis: Head to toe so player_

 _Laios: (Head, toe)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Beerus/Whis: Put your pinky rings up to the moon_

 _Laios: Ohh…_

 _Syndro: (24 karat, 24 karat magic)_

 _Goku: (Girls)_

 _Vegeta/Beerus/Whis: what y'all trying to do?_

 _Syndro: (24 karat, 24 karat magic)_

 _Laios: (Do)_

 _Goku/Vegeta/Beerus/Whis/Laios: 24 karat magic in the air_

 _Syndro: (24 karat, 24 karat magic)_

 _Whis: Head to toe so player_

 _Syndro: (24 karat)_

 _Goku: Uh, look out_

 _[Outro]_

 _Syndro: (24 karat magic, magic, magic)_

(Background music end.)

Piccolo stand in the center. "Under 4 minutes for the boys," said Piccolo. "And now is the girls turns, state your names and name your song you will cover."

Dragon Ball Z Parody: Ain't My Fault

Covered by Glee Fighters Girls (Oturan, Q.S., Gwen Meda, Jinbee, Hoyoko, and Hydrid) featuring Piccolo

"Oturan."

"I'm the Quartz Sorceress."

"I'm Gwenzelle Meda, the Apprentice of Creation."

"Majin Jinbee."

"I'm Hoyoko, the modern fox princess."

"And I'm Hydrid."

"We'll be known for Glee Fighter Girls, covering Ain't My Fault." the girls spoke in unison.

Piccolo stand behind Oturan and Quartz Sorceress where he was in the center of the right side of the stage.

 _(Background music played.)_

 _[Intro]_

 _Piccolo: (clapping in beat)_

 _Oturan: Oh my, oh my, oh my_

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my_

 _Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my_

 _Gwen: (laughing)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _[First Verse]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Hoyoko: It ain't my fault you keep turning me on_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Hoyoko: It ain't my fault you got, got me so gone_

 _It ain't my fault I'm not leavin' alone_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Hoyoko: It ain't my fault you keep turning me on_

 _Piccolo: (Turning me on)_

 _(resume beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: I can't talk right now,_

 _I'm looking and I like what I'm seeing_

 _Got me feeling kinda shocked, girl, now_

 _(Ooh!)_

 _Couldn't stop right now, even if I wanted_

 _Gotta get it, get it, get it, when it's hot right now_

 _Oh my God, what is this?_

 _Want you all in my business_

 _(Ooh!)_

 _Baby, I insist_

 _Please don't blame me for whatever happens next_

 _(Piccolo stop beatboxing.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Jinbee: No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible_

 _If I-I-I-I, get you in trouble now_

 _See you're-'re-'re-'re, too irresistible_

 _Yeah, that's for sure_

 _Piccolo: (clapping)_

 _All: So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see_

 _That you're the one who's got a hold on me_

 _No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, responsible_

 _Oturan: It ain't my fault_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Oturan/Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: It ain't my fault_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Oturan/Q.S./Jinbee: It ain't my fault_

 _[Second Verse]_

 _Hoyoko: It ain't my fault you came here looking like that_

 _Piccolo: (clapping)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Hoyoko: You just made me trip, fall, and land on your lap_

 _Certain bad boy smooth, body hotter than a summer_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _(Piccolo stop clapping.)_

 _Hoyoko: I don't mean to be rude, but I look so dam' good on ya_

 _Oturan/Q.S./Gwen/Jinbee/Hydrid: (I look so dam' good on ya)_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Q.S.: Ain't got time right now_

 _Missed me with that "What's your name, your sign" right now_

 _(Ooh!)_

 _It's light outside, I just called an Uber and it's right outside_

 _Oturan/Gwen/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Hydrid: (I just called an Uber and it's right outside)_

 _Q.S.: Oh my God, what is this?_

 _Want you all in my business_

 _(Ooh!)_

 _Baby, I insist_

 _Please don't blame me for whatever happens next_

 _(Piccolo stop beatboxing.)_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Oturan/Jinbee: No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible_

 _If I-I-I-I, get you in trouble now_

 _See you're-'re-'re-'re, too irresistible_

 _Yeah, that's for sure_

 _Piccolo: (clapping)_

 _All: So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see_

 _That you're the one who's got a hold on me_

 _No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, responsible_

 _Oturan: It ain't my fault_

 _(Piccolo stop clapping.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Oturan/Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: It ain't my fault_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Jinbee: It ain't my fault_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Oturan: Baby, one, two, three_

 _Q.S./Gwen/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Hydrid: (One, two, three)_

 _Oturan: Your body's calling me_

 _Q.S./Gwen/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Hydrid: (Calling me)_

 _Oturan: And I know wherever you're at_

 _Is exactly where I wanna be_

 _But don't blame me_

 _It ain't my fault_

 _(Piccolo stop beatboxing.)_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no)_

 _Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: It ain't my fault_

 _Oturan: (Ohh)_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no)_

 _Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: It ain't my fault_

 _Oturan: (Ohh)_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no)_

 _Oturan: (Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my...ooh)_

 _Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: It ain't my fault_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Piccolo: (clapping)_

 _Q.S./Gwen Meda/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Hydrid: So if I put your hands where my eyes can't see_

 _Oturan: (Aye, yeah)_

 _Q.S./Gwen Meda/Jinbee/Hoyoko/Hydrid: That you're the one who's got a hold on me_

 _Oturan: (Oh, yeah)_

 _All: No I-I-I-I, can't be responsible, responsible_

 _It ain't my fault_

 _(Piccolo stop clapping.)_

 _[Refrain]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Oturan: No-oh-oh, it ain't my fault_

 _Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: It ain't my fault_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Oturan: No-oh-oh, no-oh-oh, no, no, no…_

 _Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: It ain't my fault_

 _[Outro]_

 _Piccolo: (beatboxing)_

 _Oturan: It ain't my fault you got me so gone_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _Hoyoko/Jinbee: (It ain't my fault)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Oturan: It ain't my fault you got me so gone_

 _Gwen/Hydrid: (No, no, no, no, no, no, no)_

 _Hoyoko/Jinbee: (It ain't my fault)_

 _Q.S.: (Ooh!)_

 _Oturan: (harmonizing)_

 _Well, that's too bad, it ain't my fault_

 _Q.S./Hoyoko/Jinbee: (It ain't my fault)_

 _(Background music end.)_

Piccolo stand in center. "4 minutes as well," the Namekian spoked. "According to Goku's group, arrangement goes to 8 points, pitch goes to 7 points, and the beatboxing goes to 9 points, for a total of 24 points. Oturan's group arrangements goes to 7 points, pitch goes to 7, and beatboxing goes to 6, for a total of 20 points. The winner of the A Combatta (A Capella) Tournament 2017 are the Glee Fighter Boys."

"We win in default, thanks to Lord Beerus and Whis!" laughed Vegeta, in victory. "Vegeta, don't be too proud of yourself," Whis said. "We lost," said Quartz Sorceress. "There's always next year," Gwen said. "That's all for this year until the next A Combatta (A Capella) Tournament of 2017!" said Piccolo.


End file.
